Liquid-filled power transformers are one of the key components in power transformation and distribution. The liquid is used to cool the internal components of the transformer during its operation. As is well understood, the large liquid-filled power transformers are extremely heavy and difficult to transport and replace. They have a limited life span and necessary maintenance and repair are needed periodically.
While non-invasive techniques are now used to identify potential problems that the transformer may have; the common way to directly observe the windings, cables, supports and connectors inside a transformer tank is to drain the liquid from the transformer tank and send in a person through a manhole or open the transformer tank by cutting a top plate from the tank. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device and related method for in-situ inspection of a transformer. To assist in the operation of such a device, there is also a need to provide a control mechanism that assists in the orientation and balancing of the device.